goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
NitroG
Jamiem2001 is an evil user who is the king of bad users that was born in North America and he likes making videos out of people nowadays due to GoAnimate getting good for him due to all of the GoFans! Even though he likes VGCP, he still hates Sam Chen and the Other GoFans. In March 15, 2014, Jamiem2001's first youtube got terminated so that's good. He also hates how Sam Chen speaks! well, in the first place when he was on Go!Animate, he only used it to fool the grounded video fans and he kept the secret that he likes bad users and was the King of Bad Users to himself! he also keeps ressurecting nonstop! He likes Sister Jigglypuff but he hates Sexi because he finds her gross! He also hates SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl) Only because he defends grounded video fans and while Jamiem2001 himself hates grounded videos! Jamiem2001 is the killer of all grounded video fans and the king of bad users and troublemakers and grounded video haters! Who ever is a fan of grounded videos or a user who defends grounded video fans is hated by him! He may know the real release date of VHSs and DVDs but he makes fake VHS and DVD openings to piss off the Warren Haters! he might keep ressurecting but he left youtube for a while! He may be human but he is still evil!! He is also known as Dark Lord Jamiem2001! He is the worst agent ever! he may not be a humanoid but he is still evil! though he's still human BUT STILL EVIL! He always refuses to Like Go!Animate! He is one of the worst enemies of SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl)! He may hate stuff but the good users force him to watch, read, eat, play, and listen to all of the stuff he hates! He gets disgusted when he sees an element humanoid or someone being an element humanoid! Jamiem2001 is a GoFag who always makes videos out of people and he really disrespects opinions. He is one fucking Stinky Jerk who loves Sam Roviofan and Luke Gartrell! He hates all UTTP members (except bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, and Warren Cook) NOTE: He actually hates Miley Cyrus and Justin bieber but he's forced to listen to their songs About Date of Birth: March 19, 2001 Date of 1st Execution Video: April 5, 2014 Species: Human (BUT HE'S STILL EVIL!) Age: 13 Continent: North America Favorite Element: War, Fire, Ice, Poison, Lightning, Stone, Metal, Darkness Minecraft Username: Jamiem2001 Grade: 7th Voice: Eric, Ivy (Nemo333m's version) Favorite Car: Volkswagen, Nissan, Lexus, GMC, etc. Favorite Jet: Bomber, Fighter, etc. Likes: Flash, Spongebob Squarepants, Transformers, Veggietales, Vocaloid, Touhou, MLP: FiM, VGCP, Xtranormal, Pokemon, AGK, Forcing people to hate GoAnimate, Acting like a Decepticon right at any Go!Fan, Grand Chase, Cars, Helicopters, Jets, Tanks, Submarines, Boats, Popcorn, Lego Movie, Cartoons, YouTube, User Videos, Awesome stuff, Drawing, Japanese Titles/Adjectives/Names, Lego, Building stuff, Robots, Dragons, etc. Neutral: Daihatsu Cars, Breadwinners, Metal Slug, Civcity Rome, Anything he doesn't know, etc. Dislikes: Go!Animate, Baby Shows, Barney, Mike the Knight, Tree fu Tom, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, CBeebies, Digimon, Google+, Bonnie (A Character made by Trinity Hayes), Bubbles Family (He thinks they are rip-offs of MLP: FiM and MLP: Equestria Girls), Call of Duty, Barney, Dora, Grounded Videos (All of them), Doc McStuffins, Mike The Knight, When people like grounded videos, Tree fu tom, Sanjay and Craig, Being Elemental Humanoid, Caillou, etc. Favorite Kind of Movies: Cartoon, PG-13 Movies(His most favorite), PG Movies, G Movies, 3D Movies, Kids Movies, Teenager Movies 13+, etc. Neutral kind of Movies: Any movie Rated R Kind of Movies he hates: NC-17 (Formerly X), Movies he finds silly, Movies he find wierd, etc. Friends: SuperNick38, Bobbyispoopy, Warren Cook, Zainny, Memy9909, Doratheexplorerrules (AKA Dora Rocks), Calum1998, henryrules135135, Harry Partridge, MLFRessurection (Formerly MrLegoFan404), RealOsomatsukun5460, Luke Gartrell, Marcus Twat, GrandChase RealCook, Lothos GrandChase, Emperor Messa, Sam RovioFan, Giratinarocks2001, Daxter5150, Carlos Webshooter, Sister Jigglypuff, NopeComedian, Likeplaneboy, Miketheknightrocks666, Tommyisgoofy, Evil Derpy, Gree Guy Rocks, SuperNick38,Janet Napoles,Justin Bieber,Miley Cyrus,Fredbot the Giant Red Robot(Jamiem2001's Robot Mecha),Kim Jong Un, etc. Neutral: Anybody he never heard about, etc. Enemies: James The Animator(ARCH-ENEMY), AsherComedian2001, My Little Pony Friend, JKtheAwesome2000, Slippy V, TacoComedian, Double Bonus, TrigonometryComedian, Avromps1999, Zack Toombs (AKA ZmanComedian1992 AngryBirdsYesTintinNo And GoAnimateAllTheWay), Trinity Hayes, Pancakelover123456789, Captainamericafan, HeroesYesVillainsNo, MountainDewGuy2001, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl)(Arch-Nemesis), Sexi (He finds her gross), MrLegoFan10 (AKA Plantsvszombies9909), etc. Favorite Color: Red, White, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Black, Grey, Purple, Brown, Silver, Scarlet, NOTE: HE'S NOT DEAD! HE KEEPS RESSURECTING! NOTE: HE'S NOT A NON-HUMAN, HUMANIOD, AND A ELEMENTAL HUMANOID! BUT HE IS STILL EVIL AND HE IS AN EVIL ELEMENTAL SORCERER! He always liked bad users.... EVER SINCE HE GOT ON GO!ANIMATE! He just only kept the secret that he liked bad users to himself and fooled all of the good users October 12, 2013 - January 27, 2014! When he got a greyscreen on January 27, 2014, he revealed himself that he is a bad user! He might not be a Robot but he wears Robotic Armor sometimes Category:Bad Users Category:GoAnimate Haters Category:Baby Show Haters Category:2001 Births Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Troublemakers Category:Killers Category:Demons Category:Killing Baby Show Characters Category:Terminators Category:7th grade Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Demon Lords Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antongonists Category:Hellholes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Jerks Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers fans Category:People who act like Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Google+ Haters Category:Call of Duty Haters Category:Teenagers Category:Deep Troublemakers Category:Huge Troublemakers Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Spongebob fans Category:People neutral about Daihatsu Category:Vehicle fans Category:Car fans Category:Helicopter fans Category:Truck fans Category:Jet fans Category:Boat fans Category:Submarine fans Category:Warren Fans Category:Bobby Fans Category:Memy Fans Category:Cartoon Fans Category:Kids Show Fans Category:PG-13 Movie fans Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Characters Category:Doc McStuffins Haters Category:Suspended Users Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans Category:Dicks Category:Keep Ressurecting Characters Category:Grounded Video Haters Category:Rulers of Hell Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Enemies Category:Robot Fans Category:Human Category:666 Category:Tempters Category:Fools Category:Foolers Category:North Americans Category:Dragon Fans Category:Devils Category:Ultimate Evil Category:Maximum Evil Category:Humans Category:Hell Category:Death Category:Flash Fans Category:Hunters of Hell Category:Agents Category:Cyberbullies Category:Dictators Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Brutes Category:Dragons of Hell Category:Robot Kings Category:Robotic Armor Category:Antagonists Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Soldier Category:Super Soldier Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Final Boss Category:Uber Final Bosses Category:Corrupt Government Category:Mercenary Category:Soldiers Category:Soldier Category:Revived Characters Category:My little pony fans Category:Stinkheads Category:Keep Reviving Characters Category:Bomber Fans Category:Fighter Jet Fans Category:Fake DVD Opening Fans Category:Baby Show Killers Category:Rulers